


Dirty Santa and His Kitten

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Kate and her fiancé Tom are getting ready to celebrate Christmas.





	Dirty Santa and His Kitten

Kate looked around with disdain at all the Christmas decorations. She hated celebrating Christmas mainly because it was usually spent with one parent in the morning and the afternoon was spent driving to her other parents, divorced parents were not always the easiest to celebrate Christmas with. This would be the first time she had ever celebrated Christmas without her family; and the first time with possibly the most enthusiastic person about Christmas ever. Tom, her fiancé, loved Christmas with his whole heart and couldn’t wait to get out the decorations.  
Kate watched as Tom started pulling out everything he possibly could, the tree was standing in the corner of the living room, Christmas baubles and tinsel were being spread all over floor. Kate was trying to look enthusiastic but luckily Tom was to engrossed to even notice Kate was watching unhappily as he started decorating the tree and house. Tom was like a big child as he started decorating, but he did notice Kate didn’t seem happy about the upcoming holiday though he did have an idea of how to change that. Kate sat staring at the mess all over the living room floor as Tom had muttered something about going upstairs for something. Christmas definitely wasn’t her favourite holiday but Tom was about to change that. Kate was trying had not to laugh as she saw Tom coming down the stairs in some sort of sexy Santa suit but with the jacket open to show off his slender but chiseled chest and the weird Santa tassels attached to his nipples. Kate wasn’t going to forget this night anytime soon. “Darling tonight I’m going to make you love Christmas” Tom informed Kate as he came over to stand over Kate, she could already see the tenting starting in his pants due to his hardening cock. “Now come here kitten, I want a kiss.” Kate slowly stood up and walked to Tom, as she stretched up to kiss him, Tom pulled her hard into his body making sure she could feel all of him. As the kiss started to deepen both of them started to moan and Kate could feel her panties starting to get wet as Tom excited her. As they broke the kiss, Kate could see the change in Tom’s eyes as they clouded over with lust and something feral knowing she was about to be throughly dominated.  
Tom pulled off her clothes and almost threw her onto the floor. Settling himself onto his stomach between her legs, Tom started to lick at her cunt driving her crazy. As Tom slowly licked at Kate’s cunt he ground his cock into the carpet so he could have some friction on his rapidly hardening cock. Bucking her hips Tom decided Kate needed some extra stimulation. Tom moved up onto the lounge so he could be in the best position for what he was going to do next. “Come here kitten and lay over daddy’s lap so he can spank your cute little ass.” Tom saw the shiver of excitement run through Kate as she stood up and came over to him and lay across his lap. “And just how many spanks do you want Kitten, remember this isn’t for punishment this is just for pleasure.” Tom always made sure she knew when she wasn’t being punished. “Can I have twenty spanks, please daddy?” Tom smiled “of course you can Kitten, now make sure you’re comfortable.” Kate shuffled around a bit and then nodded to let Tom know she was ready. Tom started by rubbing over her ass to make sure she was relaxed before he started to spank her. Tom started spanking Kate’s ass, “do you want it any harder kitten?”, Kate shuffled around before answering, “yes please daddy.” Tom made the last ten spanks as hard as he could, at the end he slipped his hand down to check her cunt, “kitten your little kitty is so wet it could practically flood this house.” Kate was whimpering and moaning so much, “please daddy I need your cock in me”, “now how could I refuse my kitten when she begs so nicely.” Moving back onto the floor, Tom pulled Kate onto his hips and fell onto his elbows that were on either side of her head and shoved his cock right to the hilt inside her cunt. Rather than allowing Kate to adjust to his rather large cock, Tom preceded to jackhammer himself into her getting lost in the rhythm of his cock filling her cunt. “Please daddy, I need to cum”, Tom put his hand over her clit and rubbed, “I’m going to keep rubbing your clit while I pound into your cunt and you are going to cum as many times as you can, are you ready kitten?”, Kate felt she couldn’t talk but knew Tom required a verbal answer, “yes daddy I’m ready.” With Tom pounding into her and rubbing her clit Kate orgasmed at least five times, finally Tom found her tight cunt to much and finished inside her while still rutting up against Kate. As they stilled the only visual Kate still had in her mind was the nipple tassels he wore bouncing up and down in time to his thrusts.


End file.
